Virginity
by Tina Vainamoinen
Summary: Maryland is nearly raped and comes to West Virginia's house, crying. After calming down, things take a heated turn.


**Disclaimer: Hetalia is not mine.**

**A/N: This fic contains yaoi. For those who are new to this, yaoi means boyxboy. The featured pairing is my OCs, West Virginia _(seme)_ and Maryland _(uke). _Also known as Jared and Devin.**

** Please enjoy, and don't forget to review! (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ・。*。✧・゜゜・。✧。*・゜゜・✧。・ ゜゜・。*・。*。✧・゜。*。✧・゜゜ ・ 。 ✧ 。 * ・゜゜・✧。・ ゜゜・。*・。 *。 ✧・ ゜。 *。 ✧・ ゜゜・。✧。*・゜゜・✧。・ ゜ ゜・。 *・。 *。✧ ・゜。*。✧・゜゜・ 。✧。* ・゜゜・ ✧。・ ゜゜・ 。*・。* 。✧・゜。 *。✧・゜ ゜・。✧。 *・゜゜・ ✧。・ ゜゜ ・。*・。* 。✧・゜。* 。✧・゜゜・ 。✧ 。*・゜ ゜・ ✧。・ ゜゜・。* ・。*。✧・ ゜ 。*。✧・゜ ゜ ・。✧。*・ ゜゜・✧。・ ゜゜・。 *・。 *。✧・゜ 。*。 ✧・゜゜・。✧。* ・゜゜・✧。・ ゜゜・。* ・。*。✧・゜。 *。 ✧・゜゜・。✧。 *・ ゜゜・✧。・ ゜ ゜・。*・ 。*。✧・゜ 。*。✧・ ゜゜・。✧。 *・゜゜ ・ ✧。・ ゜ ゜・。*・。*。 ✧・゜。 *。 。*。✧・゜ ゜・。✧ ✧。・ ゜゜・。*・ 。*。**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**West Virginia's POV:**

I heard the front door open and shut from downstairs as I came out of the attic, my quest to find a staple box a failure. No doubt in a few minutes I'd hear Devin's voice calling my name, wondering where I was in the semi-large house. But that voice didn't come. I heard weeping instead.

My protective side kicking in, I came downstairs to see my boyfriend sitting on the couch. His cosplay outfit was dirty and torn in some places, grasstains here and there. The man himself was crying heavily with his hands concealing his usually cheery face. I didn't like the scene one bit.

"Devin, what happened?" I asked as I sat down next to him, my arm unconsciously wrapping around the oddly feminine body and pulling him closer. His crying soothed a bit, then he answered in a hiccuping voice.

"I was *sniff* walking to your house, when these two really big guys came up to me. *hiccup* They said I was really cute in this outfit, and asked if I'd *sniff* take it off for them. I shook my head and kept on walking, but they *hiccup* came up and grabbed me. They tried to rape me, Jared! I fought back as fiercely as *hiccup* possible, but they were really strong! I kicked one of them in the face, and managed to get up and *hiccup* run here. Thank God, too! I thought my *sniff* virginity was gonna be taken today!" he explained.

Anger sparked deep inside me. How dare those two assholes think they could steal away my cute little Devin's chastity? I wanted to go out, find those guys, rip off their balls, and shove them down their throats. But Devin needed me right now. So that meant I had to be here with him. Suddenly, he tensed up with fear.

"What if they saw that I came here and come?!" Devin asked, mainly to himself.

"Don't worry, they can't hurt you. Not as long as I'm here. Why don't you go upstairs and take a shower? It'll make you feel better." I suggested. He nodded, getting up and making his way up the carpeted steps.

I sat back, and thought over the whole situation. It was unlikely that he'd find the two almost-rapists without Devin giving a description. Which was unlikely because he knew that I'd go and do something "irrational", which he didn't like. But there was something I had to do to ease both our minds about him nearly losing his virginity to two asshats. Yes, Devin was indeed still a virgin. Though we'd been dating for about one year, in six months it'd be two. Even though he wore cosplay meant for _women_, the guy was a bit prude. I guess he just felt comfortable in the outfits, never noticing the hungry looks he'd get on a regular basis. Or how I had to glare intensely to make guys back off.

Great God, the thoughts had given me a boner! And ten minutes later, Devin came downstairs, wearing one of my T-shirts. With no pants. My member got even harder.

"You were right, Jared! I feel much better! Sorry that I had to wear one of your shirts, I don't have any clothes here. This shirt is a bit baggy on me, though." Devin said, looking like his normal adorable self. And to my horror, he came right over and plopped onto my lap.

A bewildered look came across his face instantly, and he shifted his weight. "Jared, do you have a hard-on because I'm not wearing any underwear? Well, I was wearing panties earlier, but it'd be gross to put them back on now that I'm clean." he said, looking at me with his big sepia eyes. My cock twitched at the image of Devin wearing panties.

"N-no. I didn't know that you are not wearing underwear until now. It's just a random boner. It'll be gone soon enough." I lied. Sadly, Devin isn't stupid and can recognize a lie.

He turned in my lap so that he could wrap his arms around my neck, "Oh really? Then why did it just get bigger when I told you that? Am I _that_ sexy, Jared?"

I couldn't believe that he had just said that without any hesitation. To be honest, it was quite a turn-on. But who's to say I can't be bold too?

"Yes. You're so sexy, I just wanna lick every inch of your skin until you're writhing and begging." I said, leaning forwards and catching his mouth in a heated kiss. I soon felt a slight poking at my abdomen. A smirk played across ny lips when we separated. He was getting hard.

"Hey, Jared, can we...you know. I've been wondering what it feels like for a while now." Devin admitted with a blush on his cheeks. It made him look even more adorable than usual.

I smiled, "Of course we can." So I picked him up bridal style (despite his protests) and carried him to my bedroom.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Maryland's POV:**

I moaned loudly as Jared sucked my cock while pumping three fingers in and out of my ass. I felt very hot in the T-shirt I was still wearing. Why hadn't we begun having sex long ago? I've been missing out big time! I whimpered when he suddenly stopped and sat up.

"Why did you stop?" I asked, trying to look at his face and not his toned body. Therefore, it took a lot of willpower.

He smiled and chuckled softly, "We're going to save cumming for the end. Not before. Now, are you ready?"

I nodded without any thought of hesitation. I needed to know what he felt like. "Please," I said, "Take me. Show me that I'm yours." I noticed Jared's penis twitch as I said that.

Without warning, he grabbed my hips (not too harshly) and positioned himself. I yelped in pain when he thrusted inside my inexperienced hole. I had not at all anticipated the stinging pain and overall discomfort. Jared gathered me into his arms and held me as I adjusted to his size. Which took a few minutes, since he was probably a good eight or nine inches and quite thick.

After my body calmed enough, I told him to start moving. He started slow at first, probably knowing I was still a bit uncomfortable because I winced every now and then. But soon it started feeling good.

"Faster, please." I told him. He immediately obeyed and began moving quicker. Pulling out farther, then ramming back inside me. It really felt good now. And when I say 'really', I mean it.

I began moaning again, then screaming in pleasure. My hands moved up so that my fingers combed through Jared's dirty blonde hair. I gave a sound of surprise when he sat up, lifting me with him, then layed on his back. At first I feared he wanted a "ride", as Vermont once told me about. I had no idea how to really do that. But instead, he kept humping me, just from a different angle.

"Jared!" I gasped when he hit a special spot inside of me. I could _feel _him smirk as he continuously hammered that spot deliberately. Not that I really minded. In fact, I was too busy screaming my head off. That spot being hit, combined with my cock rubbing between his and my stomach, felt absolutely amazing.

My cheeks (face) were most likely flushed like the red stripes on America's flag. And a strange heat was pooling into my lower half. It felt as though I had to let it out. I screamed out my lover's name when I came onto our stomachs. My hole tightened as this happened, causing Jared to climax at the same time.

A few minutes later, we laid on the bed, catching our breaths from the recent activities. Our legs were tangled with each other's, and my face was slightly pressed to Jared's chest as he continued to hold me, the few hairs of his chest was tickling my cheek. I titled my head up to look at him.

"I guess there's no need to worry about anyone stealing my virginity now, huh? But I will have to get a new Akita Neru outfit online." I said with a smile. Jared smiled too and held me closer.

"Yeah," he said, "That's all good and stuff. Let's just sleep now."


End file.
